katyperryfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Recensione Critica di Witness - Katy Perry Wikia
Il quinto album di studio di Katy Perry è stato finalmente pubblicato! Si tratta di Witness e prende il titolo da una delle canzoni dell'album, la prima traccia. Ora questa wikia analizzerà le tracce dell'album per dare un giudizio critico , ovviamente soggettivo. Vanno precisate due cose: il parere di un critico in generale è soggettivo, ognuno vede le cose in modo diverso, quindi anche i critici più stimati dicono ciò che pensano , nessuno ha la verità in mano . La seconda cosa da rendere chiara è che la Wiki , come dice il nome stesso tratta di Katy Perry, quindi , come fan , il parere è incline ad essere più positivo, anche se rimarrò imparziale il più possibile. Ora analizziamo traccia per traccia l'album, da " Witness " ad "Act My Age ". DeCol (discussioni) 21:52, giu 9, 2017 (UTC) Riccardo De Col ALBUM STANDARD: 1 -"Witness" : "Witness" è la prima traccia dell'album. La canzone è ben nota, dato che la demo originale era stata "rubata" dal profilo Twitter di Katy e pubblicata dagli hacker in rete già prima dell'uscita di "Rise " . La demo è abbastanza diversa dalla canzone inserita nell'album : la demo originale infatti, per chi ha avuto la fortuna di ascoltarla, non aveva il pre-ritornello , e terminava in una parte completamente e solamente musicata. Inoltre era senza ponte. Ma era solo una demo, analizziamo il prodotto finale. La musica è triste, ma con un certo ritmo che va in crescendo, e introduce all'album. Nei testi Katy ammette di non essere perfetta, e dice di avere una sola vita, e cerca qualcuno , che nel bene e nel male, negli errori che commette ogni giorno le stia accanto, un "testimone" (in Inglese Witness). La canzone è la perfetta introduzione all'album, dove chiede all'ascoltatore di essere suo testimone. Il ponte diventa qualcosa di veramente potente, per quanto breve, prima di ripassare al ritornello. I testi della canzone ricordano "This Moment " , altra canzone in cui Katy chiede la presenza di qualcuno , per ragioni di tempo, dal suo precedente album Prism , ed in parte anche "Wide Awake " altra canzone dove ammette di aver fatto errori , di non essersene accorta. "Witness" è orecchiabile, ma l'effetto finale sembra rovinarla: infatti la canzone perde il suo tono forte di colpo, e l'ultima parte anziché essere solo musicata viene "fischiettata" nel vero senso della parola; un corista fischia l'outro , a tempo di musica. La cosa può apparire simpatica, ma si distacca dalla canzone, dalla musicalità e dai testi, e solo in questa parte la rovina , togliendole un punto. VOTO: 8 7 2 - "Hey Hey Hey " : Questo pezzo , fa fatica a piacere al primo ascolto , va ascoltato più volte , per essere capito e per adattarsi alla sua musica. Nei testi Katy parla di una persona che la considera facile da abbattere e da distruggere , ma che non è riuscita in questo. Ma è lei a tenere le rendini della situazione e lo dice chiaramente nei versi : " Perché io sono femminile e soft , ma sono ancora una boss , sì." Si tratta di un testo co-scritto con Sia Furler , e che inneggia al potere femminile in generale , non solo a quello di Katy. Ma a chi si riferisce la cantante? Probabilmente ai suoi stessi produttori: più volte ha deciso di collaborare con nuove persone, ma questo le è stato negato. Katy ha fatto di tutto per non essere coinvolta nella faccenda legale tra Ke$ha ed il Dr. Luke , suo fidato produttore , ma sembra che più volte si sia lamentata di lui, velatamente. Dr. Luke è stato il suo maggiore produttore, ma secondo lei le faceva registrare pezzi molto simili, non le piaceva il potere che aveva su di lei, al punto da escluderlo da questo album. E non a caso ha prodotto musica diversa , al di là che l'ascoltatore possa apprezzarla o meno. Il testo è un chiaro segno di forza , Katy afferma che l'album è suo, la vita è sua, e lei è più forte di quello che sembra , ma anche qui cogliamo l'atmosfera dark che si ripeterà nell'album. La canzone potrebbe comunque essere estratta come singolo, dato che Katy riesce a tirarne fuori il meglio con il suo ritornello. VOTO: 7 3 - "Roulette " : BANG! Il primo pezzo più forte dell'album! Un rock potente, che sale in modo febbrile , coinvolgendo completamente l'ascoltatore , che vuole cantare la canzone urlando con Katy! Questo testo che parla di un amore pericoloso , potrebbe benissimo diventare un singolo di grande successo , enorme. Paragona il rapporto con un amore pericoloso alla roulette russa, e no , non è quella di Rihanna , questa è una dichiarazione esplicita di emancipazione sessuale: " Grandi luci della città / Mi hanno fatto flirtare con il fuoco / Stasera scioglierò i miei capelli / Farò qualche invito e mi lascerò andare. " Insomma a Katy non importa ciò che accadrà e come lei stessa dice nel secondo verso " A volte devi cedere alla tentazione". Qui dà anche uno schiaffo netto ai suoi genitori, che non le facevano ascoltare musica "profana" per non farla cadere in tentazione. Katy vuole affermare che è una donna adulta, che vuole emanciparsi , provare nuove emozioni , lasciarsi andare completamente e rompere le regole. La musica ricorda quella di alcune canzoni rock anni '80 , oserei dire come quelle dei The Queen , il gruppo al quale si è ispirata , e di cui ha fatto cover, come "Don't Stop Me Now " , il gruppo musicale che le persone che frequentava consideravano "profano". Di certo questa musica rock dà una scossa aggiuntiva all'album, dopo "Hey Hey Hey" ed ogni persona con uno spirito musicale rock interiore la sente molto: Katy ci ha abitutato alla musica pop, ma anche a pezzi rock forti, e questo è molto forte. VOTO: 8 4 - "Swish Swish " ( in collaborazione con Nicki Minaj ) : Ecco , "Bad Blood " di Taylor Swift ha ricevuto una risposta. Katy non voleva ammetterlo, ma in un Carpool Karaoke , ha dichiarato che il Karma esiste , e darà una lezione alla sua rivale. Dal canto suo, la Swift si è arrabbiata con Katy perché ha assunto alcuni ballerini del suo corpo di ballo, rubandoglieli. Anche qui troviamo una relazione con i The Queen, in particolare alla loro canzone "Killer Queen " alla quale Katy si è ispirata per dare un nome ad un suo profumo , e nel testo stesso afferma " Tu sei una pagliaccia / Ed io sono una velenosa Killer Queen / Faresti meglio a baciare l'anello." Un pezzo dalla musicalità dance-rock forte, con interpolazioni da "Star 69" di Fatboy Slim . Il pezzo - da solista - è ottimo , e Katy ha fatto una buona scelta ad estrarlo come terzo singolo dall'album, ma è una buona scelta averlo fatto in collaborazione con lei.... Nicki Minaj? Un tentativo di rilanciare Katy dopo "Bon Appétit" e la rapper dopo i suoi ultimi flop, che hanno portato Nicki Minaj stessa a dichiarare di voler abbandonare il mondo della musica, cosa che non ha fatto, per la fortuna dei suoi fan. Ma la canzone dovrebbe parlare di Katy, e di Taylor Swift , oltre al suo aspetto anti-bullismo che dà forza alle persone , come dichiarato dalla cantante, ma la rapper insidia in mezzo al singolo i suoi numerosi problemi con altre personalità del mondo musicale, come Remy Ma. Che cosa c'entra? NIENTE! Nicki è famosa per le collaborazioni, è una moda collaborare con lei, ma ultimamente è anche una disgrazia, e in "Swish Swish" ha rovinato la canzone. Ma forse Katy se ne è accorta, dato che il giorno della pubblicazione di "Witness" stesso non l'ha ancora cantata live con lei presente. La stessa Nicki Minaj ha eseguito , in un'occasione , il suo ponte da sola. Sono due temi diversi, è come unire due canzoni diverse per fare un megamix privo di senso,insomma la presenza della rapper stavolta rovina tutto. VOTO: 6/7 5 - "Déjà Vu" : Un pezzo non tra i più memorabili, che alla lunga annoia. Déjà Vuè una cosa precedentemente già vissuta. E Katy fa bene a chiamarla così , perché ricorda proprio "Circle the Drain ". La canzone ha background vocali che rendono ancora meglio l'oscura storia d'amore che Katy consuma, ma dalla quale non riesce ad uscire , con una persona alcoolizata. "Perché ogni giorno è la stessa cosa / La definizione di follia/ Penso che stiamo girando in tondo/ E' un déjà vu" Katy continua paragonando l'amore insano alla tortura dell'acqua cinese , ma la canzone non fa altro che dire che Katy è vittima di questa storia d'amore, qualcosa di già sentito , anche se espresso in modo diverso. La canzone non ha un vero e proprio ponte, quei bei ponti forti ai quali Katy ci ha abituati, ma una ripetizione del ritornello. Sebbene la canzone sia sentita dalla cantante , è troppo ripetitiva. Le sue storie d'amore errate si rifanno sempre alla letteratura , al cinema o comunque ad un lato nascosto della psicologia, che le rende interessanti , ma non lo appaiono più quando in ogni album ce ne è una. "Dèjà Vu" non risolve il Cubo di Rubik nel quale parla nel ritornello, e non dà uscite, lasciando la persona in sospeso sul finale , nonostante i testi eleganti e la musica dark. Forse la ripetitività è voluta, ma ad ogni cosa c'è un limite, ed i finali sospesi lasciano l'ascoltatore con l'amaro in bocca. VOTO: 6 6 - "Power " : Katy Perry tira fuori la dea che ha in sé. La canzone parte con una base elettronica, poi dopo un rullo di tamburi memorabile, tra i più memorabili, la canzone torna un po' piatta come base, ma è un effetto voluto, perché cresce sempre di più , dichiarando la forza di Katy in una relazione dove qualcuno cerca di distruggerla. Una versione più evoluta di "Pearl " e "Who Am I Living For? " , con una musica un po' pesante , anche troppo rock, ma che esprime bene il potere (power in inglese) di Katy, alla persona che cerca di maltrattarla , tanto da rinascere diventando una "fiamma blu" "Non puoi recidere le mie ali/Far appassire i miei fiori" . Insomma lei è potente , e se nelle canzoni precedenti di Teenage Dream già citate doveva combattere una guerra fatta di lacrime e tribolata, mentre nelle successive "Wide Awake " , "Ghost " e "Choose Your Battles " rivolte all'ex-marito Russel Brand prendeva semplicemente atto di quanto accaduto tra loro, in questa relazione lei è forte, lei ha la potenza ! Lei non si farà sottomettere , un po' come in "Hey Hey Hey " , ma con un concetto ancora più forte sotto. La canzone termina col rullo di tamburi iniziale, dando termine al potere che Katy ha usato per risollevarsi, similmente a "Roar" o "Rise". VOTO : 7/8 7- "Mind Maze " : Traducibile letteralmente come "Labirinto Mentale" , la musica di "Mind Maze" crea davvero problemi nell'ascoltatore. Troppo simile a "Déjà Vu" , Katy non poteva permettersi di mettere una simile traccia che mostra debolezza dopo "Power" , nonostante il rafforzo finale , dove però Katy è ancora indecisa se doversi sottomettere in una relazione pur di tenerla a galla. Insomma questa traccia ricorda troppo la cinque, ed è ripetitiva come la precedente proprio volutamente, ed è quasi uguale a "Pearl " nei testi. Ha un ritornello migliore rispetto a quello di "Déjà Vu" ma ciò non la salva. Resta come una traccia fantasma , dove il ritornello è orecchiabile , ma non si tratta di una canzone poi così potente, come molti fan , leggendo il titolo , si immaginavano. VOTO: 6 8 - "Miss You More " : Sì, questa canzone mette la malinconia "Mi manchi più di quanto ti abbia mai amato". Ma non è uno dei pezzi forti dell'album. Resta una buona ballad lenta, con una tristezza incolmabile , che riesce a trasmettere, ma anche qui la musica ricorda le precedenti tracce "Déjà Vu " e "Mind Maze " , ma i testi sono diversi. Parla della rottura di una coppia , Katy canta il fatto che le manca il suo amore, mentre il tempo passa ed i tratti del viso di questa persona invecchiano, mentre lei si chiede se la loro storia avesse mai portato a qualcosa. Sinceramente i testi , abbinati a questa musica sono buoni , ma è qualcosa di già sentito . Resta comunque migliore rispetto alle tracce 5 e 7, ma perde carisma di fronte alle altre. VOTO:6/7 9 - "Chained to the Rhythm " ( in collaborazione con Skip Marley ) : I lead single di Katy Perry ci hanno sempre stupiti ed hanno sempre avuto grande successo, come anche le sue collaborazioni , basti pensare ad "E.T. " ed a "Dark Horse ". Se "California Gurls " è un ottimo lead single ed un'ottima collaborazione , divertente ed un po' stucchevole, si può dire la stessa cosa di "Chained to the Rhythm" , che parla delle ideologie politiche di Katy, e del suo modo di vedere come viviamo , tutti noi , nel mondo , incantenati ad un ritmo che ci rende "zombie vuoti". Ripetiamo tutti le stesse azioni come una macchina , e crediamo in ciò che ci viene fornito dai nostri leader, anche se crediamo di essere liberi e di essere insensibili ai condizionamenti, di qualsiasi tipo. La parte di Skip Marley , è un inno contro tutto questo, e ci vuole far capire quanto siamo in errore nel pensarlo. Così come dimostra anche Katy Perry, nei suoi versi , che sembrano - da un certo punto di vista - prenderci in giro, come per dire " questa è la realtà" mentre ride. Una canzone magnifica , dalla musicalità ottima, che ci mette in guardia, e che , ammettiamolo , era l'unica canzone che poteva estrarre come primo singolo dall'album , dato che lo rappresenta pienamente , basta analizzare parti del testo singolarmente. Anche il video è denso di significato , ed ha reso la canzone ancora più credibile. Senza dubbio uno dei migliori pezzi dell'album. VOTO: 8/9 10 - "Tsunami " : Parola Giapponese per indicare un maremoto, "Tsunami" è una canzone che parla di un rapporto sessuale nel quale Katy promette di scatenare uno Tsunami , dato che fa l'amore così bene. Assomiglia ad un richiamo , nei versi "Così baby vieni a farti una nuotata con me/ Fammi increspare, come se fossi un'onda/ Non avere paura di andare a fondo". Di solito noi concepiamo il sesso come fuoco, fiamme di passione , mentre Katy lo paragona all'acqua , ed alla sua forza travolgente , che si percepisce anche nella composizone della canzone. Una canzone fuori dagli schemi del pensiero comune , così elastica nella sua musicalità , così ben congeniata. Uno Tsunami di emozioni che si dirige verso l'ascoltatore, rendendo la canzone unica nel suo genere. La canzone ed il suo significato vengono assimilati un po' alla volta, strofa dopo strofa , riga dopo riga , ed è sicuramente uno dei pezzi forti dell'album. VOTO:7/8 11 - "Bon Appétit " (in collaborazione con i Migos composti da Quavo , Takeoff ed Offset ) : una buona traccia , che ricorda le tracce allegre dei precedenti albumi di Katy, leggermente rovinata dalla partecipazione dei Migos, dei rapper di tutto rispetto , che però nonostante i loro versi siano forti non riescono a convincere. Anzi , rendono la canzone ancora più esplicita, persino per la cantante di "Peacock " e "Dressin' Up ". Katy aveva registrato un'altra traccia esplicita con riferimenti al cibo in passato, "Milk Milk Lemonade " e aveva provato a pubblicarla , ma non piacque a quasi nessuno , e rimase inedita. "Bon Appétit" è leggermente diversa, visto che lei è il cibo che viene servito , ma il video non aiuta la canzone ad entrare nelle classifiche più prestigiose, nelle quali eravamo abituati a vedere Katy. Tuttavia , oltre al significato nascosto nel video , dove Katy mangia le persone che vogliono mangiare lei per sfruttarla, dando segno della sua potenza , la canzone è orecchiabile ed ha un buon sound. Sono i testi ad essere troppo spinti , ed i Migos parlano di lei come una sorta di lussuriosa , e lei stessa dà questa impressione. Che dire , come secondo singolo non è poi così male, ma come abbiamo già visto in "Swish Swish " la collaborazione può rivelarsi dannosa. "Bon Appétit" non è stato compreso a pieno , ed è diventato il più grande flop di Katy Perry. Avrebbe dovuto aggiustare un po' la canzone , magari anche nella musica , per renderla più piacevole e ridente. VOTO: 7 12 - "Bigger Than Me ": La prima traccia che è stata confermata come presente nell'album dopo i primi tre singoli (Chained to the Rhythm , Bon Appétit e Swish Swish ) inizia con un ritmo dance , quasi latino-ispanico , con dei risvolti che poi si fanno sempre più simili all'oscurità dell'album. Nei versi "Non posso seguire il flusso / Devo creare delle onde / Anche se guardo la sabbia, e io sono solo un chicco /Ma il mio intuito mi dice che c’è una missione più importante che devo intraprendere / Quindi io, sto spingendo i miei pensieri verso un nuovo luogo/Sto calciando e urlando/ Perché non sarà facile distruggere tutti i preconcetti" Katy fa capire, come aveva dichiarato , che si tratta della sua continua battaglia anti-Trump, e la sua voglia di distruggere i preconcetti , il razzismo, deve combattere davvero con qualcosa più grande di lei. Nonostante i testi , la canzone ha un ritmo che non è completamente uniforme , con molte background vocali , e la parte dance scompare e ricompare , in modo quasi innaturale , quindi non è la miglior ballad dell'album, è solo un modo per riproporre "Chained to the Rhythm " dal suo punto di vista individuale , ma non ha lo stesso carisma del singolo. VOTO: 6 13 - "Save as Draft " : Insieme a "Tsunami " ed "Into Me You See " è una delle migliori ballad dell'album. La canzone è un lento triste , che si evolve nel ponte in una dichiarazione di frustazione e rabbia , e sembra ispirato a testi di Ariana Grande come "Problem" e "Touch It". In queste due canzoni Ariana Grande infatti parla di problemi relazionali con il suo uomo , ma Katy Perry lo fa in modo decisamente più maturo , "Save as Draft" è una chiara richiesta di amore , con alcuni sbalzi di umore , ed una buona musica, sicuramente non è una traccia sprecata. Katy l' aveva già presentata nel 2015 su Twitter. VOTO: 7 14 - "Pendulum " : Questa traccia parla della vita , dicendo che il bene ed il male che fai nella vita tornano indietro come un pendolo. Potrebbe essere indirizzata a qualcuno? La cosa non è poi molto importante. Il ritmo la presta bene a diventare una canzone di successo , con cori imponenti e background vocali forti , e non può essere definita come una semplice ballad , ha anche elementi dance. I testi sono abbastanza imponenti, ma la padrona è la musica , che dà un senso di forza , ed a chi non verrebbe la voglia di metterla su a tutto volume , indossare le scarpe e ballarci sopra? VOTO: 7/8 15 - "Into Me You See " : La canzone tocca un tema molto personale ; Katy parla di come sia rimasta isolata dal mondo , creando un muro più alto di lei per nascondersi e non farsi trovare da nessuno. Tuttavia se in " By the Grace of God " si salva da sola, qui parla di un amore che l'ha salvata "aprendola" al mondo , dalla quale lei era fuggita per paura , ma grazie alla persona giusta è uscita dal guscio. Ha ancora dei dubbi , si chiede se sia davvero giusto essere intima con quella persona . La canzone è bellissima, la musica accompagna i testi ad arte. Un capolavoro ballad lento , che si discosta da molte musiche dell'album , con elementi electro. Simile a "Save as Draft" e "Tsunami" , ma a mio parere più forte , è l'ottima conclusione per l'album. VOTO: 8 EDIZIONE DELUXE: 16 - " Dance With The Devil ": No , troppo simile a "Dèjà Vu" con un lato ancora più oscuro , troppo oscuro , con background vocali terrificanti . Un amore che si presenta a lei con delle forme sempre belle, ma che in realtà la trascina fuori come se fosse debole. Una traccia più che dimenticabile , che affonda l'edizione deluxe, in parte. VOTO: 5/6 NOTA:In realtà, riascoltando "Dance With The Devil" più volte sono giunto alla conclusione che la canzone ha un fascino oscuro. I testi saranno anche oscuri, come la musicalità, ma è qualcosa di unico. La pecca sta nel fatto che al termine di ogni verso ci sono parti come in playback, dove Katy sussura. Le background vocali sono forse una delle parti più significative, perché parlano per Katy, è come se lei parlasse per mezzo di esse.Dopo queste riconsiderazioni la ritengo superiore a "Dèjà Vu" perché non annoia. VOTO:7 17 - " Act My Age " :"Act My Age" è fantastica. Katy non ha mai lanciato singoli dall'edizione deluxe , ma io spero che lo diventi. La canzone è dance, il testo - come si dice in gergo - "spacca"! Katy dice che anche se ha più di trent'anni vuole comportarsi come una teenager, divertirsi e non farsi imporre regole da nessuno! Il ritmo della canzone ricorda un po' le canzone party di Miley Cyrus , Demi Lovato e le prime di Ariana Grande . La canzone è molto giovanile, ed è l'unica traccia realmente spensierata dell'album. La canzone starebbe benissimo nel tour di accompagnamento all'album, La traccia , simile anche a "Teenage Dream " sarebbe potuta essere un buon singolo dopo "Chained to the Rhythm " , senza dubbio migliore di "Bon Appétit ". VOTO: 8/9 REMIX E CANZONI ALTERNATIVE: L'album purtroppo non contiene alcuni remix e canzoni alternative , che Katy ha registrato. Diamo un'occhiata a queste canzoni insieme. Questa versione potrebbe venire ampliata nel caso di nuove versioni dei futuri singoli , puntati come collaborazioni e/o remix. 1 - "Chained to the Rhythm - remix " ( in collaborazione con Lil Yachty ) : Per questo singolo sono stati creati più remix , tanto che per il remix ad opera di Oliver Heldens è stato girato un video , che mostra scene alternative di quello ufficiale. Tuttavia Katy, il 21 Marzo 2017 , ha pubblicato una nuova versione della canzone , col rapper Lil Yachty. In questa versione , il rapper canta il secondo verso ed il ponte, e la musica stessa della canzone viene alterata. Sicuramente è meglio la versione originale, ma nemmeno i remix sono male. Se quelli elettronici sono decisamente pezzi da discoteca , la versione con Lil Yachty è più dark , e le sue basi ricordano quelle di altre canzoni dell'album, ma è di qualità inferiore rispetto alla versione originale con Skip Marley , inoltre Lil Yachty ruba la scena a Katy, che non ha mai esibito live la canzone. Teniamo presente che è un remix , non l'originale. VOTO:7 2 - "Bon Appétit" (Solo Version) : La versione dove Katy canta da sola "Bon Appétit" senza i Migos è preferibile di gran lunga al pezzo originale . Katy si è anche esibitia live con questa versione anche ad The Voice of France , ma l'aveva lanciata su i-Tunes pochi giorni dopo il flop del singolo originale . Insomma Katy , perché privarci di questa traccia molto gustosa ? Qualunque sia il motivo , resta una revisione più forte del brano originale , con buone background vocali , presenti anche nel ponte (che è il ritornello della canzone leggermente modificato) e resta una buona traccia per una serata karaoke su Katy . Inoltre ha quella spensieratezza che la traccia originale non ha. VOTO: 7/8 3 - "Swish Swish " : Torniamo a "Swish Swish". Sembra che Katy abbia deciso di fare qualcosa di alternativo per i primi tre singoli estratti dall'album, tre collaborazioni. Se per "Chained to the Rhythm" si è esibita sempre con Skip Marley, o con qualcuno che cantasse il suo verso , e per le principali esibizioni live di "Bon Appétit"si è presentata sempre con i Migos , come ai Met Gala ed al Saturday Night Live , per "Swish Swish" Katy tende ad escludere Nicki Minaj. E quello che mi chiedo è ... perché non l'ha fatto anche nel pezzo registrato nell'album? Nella versione dal vivo al Saturday Night Live , diventata virale , Nicki non è presente , così come nelle altre cantate prima dell'uscita dell'album. Non possiamo sapere se la esibirà mai con la rapper , io personalmente preferisco questa versione , più rock , che parla unicamente di Katy ( e di Taylor Swift) e non trascina l'ingombrante peso delle varie faide di Nicki Minaj con altri artisti. Le background vocali di Fatboy Slim utilizzate come ponte sono ottime. Insomma , una versione migliorata , che io apprezzo di più. VOTO: 7/8 Qui finisce la recensione critica alle canzoni dell'album L'album Tirando le somme, possiamo quindi dire che l'album ha parecchi pezzi forti , ma ha anche canzoni deboli , cosa a cui Katy non ci aveva abituato. Parliamo di qualcosa completamente diverso da Prism (2013) , ma non possiamo comparare Witness con altri album di Katy , perché è di tutt'altro genere musicale , quasi electro . Probabilmente Katy stessa deve abituarsi a questo genere , motivo per cui non tutte le canzoni dell'album suonano forti. In altri pezzi , invece , ha tirato fuori il meglio di sè. I Katy Cats tuttavia non sono abituati a questo genere , quindi entrerà con più difficoltà in classifica e probabilmente avrà meno vendite rispetto agli album precedenti , ma resta un album potente , forse sottovalutato. Si tratta di un album più maturo, con nuove musicalità diverse dalle solite , distanti anni luce da "California Gurls ". Katy prende le distanze da molti dei suoi produttori più comuni , si apre a più collaborazioni e lancia persino delle "diss". Insomma è un nuovo mondo per Katy, e lei ci chiede di essere suoi testimoni. Vedi anche:http://angolodirichard.it/2019/07/02/perche-witness-non-ha-avuto-successo/ http://angolodirichard.it/2019/07/02/perche-witness-non-ha-avuto-successo/ Categoria:Recensioni Critiche